Picking Up The Pieces
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: Miley was kidnapped a year ago. Now she's found, injured and pregnant. But this story isn't her POV, it's Jackson's. How do you react when someone you thought was dead comes back? Better than summary. Please read & review! Minor Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home. Jackson's POV

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Jackson Stewart, the ignored former older brother of Miley Stewart. Former, because she's gone. Well, not officially gone. She could still be alive, and there's no proof to say she isn't. Still, there's no proof to say that she is, either. Almost a year ago now, my little sister was kidnapped. And I remember that next morning so well. Dad was furious at himself, and at the kidnapper. Why hadn't she screamed? Why did we only know later? Why couldn't we find her? Those first couple of days were the worst, because there's just a feeling of hopelessness. I was the only child, and it wasn't as great as I always expected. As corny as it sounds, I missed her bugging me for rides and calling me short.

After that, things were kind of a blur. I wasn't really…there. Just going through the motions. Doing my schoolwork, dating but never really focusing on the relationship. I'll admit that I drank. A couple times drugs may have been taken, but I'm not addicted to anything. It was just an escape. Pure and simple.

Eventually, my friend Cooper drove me back to normalcy, but even I don't know how.

And now it's been nearly a year since Miley was kidnapped. We haven't had any "promising" leads in a while. Every phone call is a disappointment. Every day is more and more depressing.

**- - -**

Dinner that night was silent, like always. With me being depressed and dad working on fighting off Hannah Montana pregnancy rumors, we don't really talk much. You heard me. Pregnancy rumors. How stupid. Just because a girl cancels all her concerts in the foreseeable future and declines interviews doesn't mean she's pregnant. Maybe she was kidnapped. Idiots.

I mashed my spaghetti listlessly while dad fumbled through some important-looking papers. Suddenly, the phone rang, and I practically jumped in my seat.

"Could you get that Jackson?" dad asked, not even looking up. I shook away my shock and picked up the phone.

"Stewart residence."

"Who is this?" asked an official, if snotty, voice.

"Jackson Stewart." I replied suspiciously.

"Can I talk to your father?" the voice requested snootily.

"Sure." I shoved the phone in dad's face. "It's for you." He grunted and picked up the phone. What a charmer.

"Hello?" I was already bored with the conversation, and returned to seeing how well I could spread the tomato sauce.

"Really?" he sounded completely shocked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried with joy, jumping up from his chair and grabbing a pen. "Yes, okay. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us!" he clicked off the phone and, grinning ear to ear, turned to face me.

"What?"

"They found your sister!"

**Author's Note.** This is my pet story. I update when I feel like it. In all honestly, this might fall to the ground in a week, but I'll have loved writing as much as I actually get through. Know that I might never finish, and I'm not forcing myself to. By reading this story, you run the risk of never getting another chapter, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home. Jackson's POV

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us!" he clicked off the phone and, grinning ear to ear, turned to face me._

"_What?"_

"_They found your sister!"_

**Chapter 2**

That night we boarded a plane on a five-hour ride to Maryland, where the kidnapper was.

The ride was the longest, stuffiest one I'd ever been on. And believe, me, you don't know stuffy unless you've been on a bright pink tour bus with your sister and her best friend for three months straight. But finally, we reached our destination. Picking up our carry-ons and hailing a taxi, dad and I headed for the local police station.

**- - -**

"Hello?" dad asked a woman at the front desk.

"What are you here for?" she asked boredly. It was the woman from before.

"This station called, saying they found my daughter." He said, and I was surprised at the calm in his voice.

"Name?"

"Miley Stewart."

"We don't have a Miley." She announced, shuffling through a computer system.

"Oh, her real name's Emily Ramona." He answered hastily. "Do you have an Emily Ramona?"

"Right." The women scrolled through a list. "Yes, we have an Emily Stewart. Oh, poor dear." She skimmed her profile, something I desperately wanted to read. "Right. She was part of a mass find. I'm sorry, but you'll need to wait about ten minutes. The police officer who found those girls is just leaving the hospital."

"The hospital?" I gasped.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" dad asked hopelessly.

"I'm sorry sir. Please just take a seat, it shouldn't be long." He nodded and we turned to find a seat. Suddenly, I realized how crowded the small waiting room was. Many parents and their children filled the space. All seemed to be within a thirty-to-forty year age range, with children up to the age of fifteen. The adults were swapping stories and drying tears. Older children retreated behind their iPods, siblings quibbled. A couple read books, and young ones slept on laps. People were in all states of happiness and unhappiness. Dad and I found an empty corner and squeezed in. To our left was a black family with what looked like four kids. The mother was in tears while her husband tried to occupy the kids with "Go Fish". On our other side was an antsy-looking couple holding each other close; tissues at the ready. Sighing, I settled into my seat. It wasn't long before four policemen entered the room. Suddenly, everyone snapped to attention.

"Hello." What looked like the oldest greeted. "We know that you have all been through similar tragedies in the past two years, and tonight we found all of your daughters. They are in varying conditions. One, sadly, we were too late to save. The others all suffer varying degrees of malnutrition. One has contracted an STD, and four are pregnant. Their injuries vary from a couple bruises to broken arms and legs. The girls were all found being forced into selling sex on a darkened street corner. I know you'll disagree, but we're probably lucky that nothing worse happened. We understand that you all have questions, and we'll call each of you individually to answer any questions and tell you your child's specific situation. Please remain in this room until you are called. Thank you." He, along with two other policemen, retreated through numbered doors.

"Would the Acostas please enter room 1, the Bakers to room 2, the Hathaways to room 3, and the Martins to room 4. Thank you." He, too, retreated through a door while the respective families gathered their belongings and entered their rooms. The couple next to us had burst into sobbing tears, and the large family had left through door 3. Sometimes, alphabetical order stinks.

It took an hour for our name to be called. Dad and I filed into room 2, along with an older policeman.

"Compared to some of the others," he announced, "your daughter was relatively lucky. Almost everything she has can be cured. Her malnutrition is pretty easily cured. She seems to have a bad cold, but that will fade with time. Her left wrist is broken, and already set in a splint. It seems like a recent break, so it's easier to heal then the bruises some other girls received."

"So what isn't curable?" dad asked, suspicion threaded through each word.

The policeman sighed, not looking us in the eyes. "Your daughter is pregnant. They hadn't figured out how far along when I was there, but I'm a father of three, and by my guess she looks to be about eight months along. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I heard dad answer, as if from a great distance.

"The hospital's going to want to keep her here until the baby's born and they're both stable, so I'd advise getting a hotel room at least. Now, do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you." Dad answered solemnly.

"Okay. Here's the address of the hospital and her room number," he handed dad a slip of yellow paper; "her roommate is another one of the girls. They seemed pretty close, and she's in a very similar situation so we let them be roommates, I hope that that's okay with you."

"It's fine." Dad answered gruffly, standing. "Thank you, for returning my daughter."

"Our pleasure, sir." The man replied with a pitying smile as we left. The front room was no longer filled to the bursting. There was only one group left, the sad couple we'd sat next to.

I was in a daze as dad called a taxi and we waited for it in the cold early-March air. As the cold air shocked my system, I could only manage one thought.

My little sister was pregnant, as the result of a rape.

**Author's Note.** I have nothing against Maryland! One of my best friends lives there! Okay, I have something against it. But you have to understand, my friend moved to Maryland! It stole my friend! 'Cept it also has some great summer camps! (Camps Airy & Louise in Cascade Maryland, for one! Well, two….)

Moving on. Hope you liked it, I should update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home. Jackson's POV

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_I was in a daze as dad called a taxi and we waited for it in the cold early-March air. As the cold air shocked my system, I could only manage one thought._

_My little sister was pregnant, as the result of a rape. _

**Chapter 3**

The ride to the hospital was short compared to the plain ride. When we finally arrived a sunrise was just peaking over the distant horizon. We checked in at the front desk, where a nurse directed us to Miley's room. After a series of twists and turns we finally reached the lobby of her area. I recognized many of the families from before. Soon, we were stepping into Miley's room.

Miley appeared to have the window-section of the room. It was divided in half by a blue curtain, and the first side was already occupied, so we moved on to Miley's "room". It wasn't really much to look at. Her bed took up most of the space, with three rolling arm chairs taking up the remainder. Attached to the wall was a shiny TV, and next to her bed were some silently beeping machines. Nothing of interest, except for the girl in the bed. She was, recognizably, Miley. But she also looked so different. Her skin had a yellowish hue to it now. As tiny as she was before, she seemed smaller now. An unhealthy small. Her hair was a little lighter than before, and very messy. From her left hand came an IV. But the biggest visible difference was the bump protruding under her arms. She was curled on her side, her arms lying protectively around her pregnant belly. It was painfully obvious against her tiny frame.

"Shhhhh." Dad warned me, pointing to a chair. And I noticed, for the first time, that she was asleep. And so I sat next to dad. A moment later, a young nurse entered.

"Hello." She whispered, grabbing Miley's clip board. "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter's situation." Dad nodded, and she continued. "Her malnutrition isn't nearly as severe as some of the other girls, and under normal circumstances we could probably let her leave within a week. But her being pregnant adds a whole new level to this. She should be due in a little over a week. We'd like to keep the baby inside her for as long as possible. As soon as she gives birth and both are stabilized, they can be transferred to whatever your local hospital is, and they'll be discharged when that hospital sees fit. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. How long do you think we'll be here, in this hospital?" dad asked.

"I'd estimate somewhere between two and three weeks. But she'll probably be in a hospital for at least a month."

"Thank you." Dad sighed.

"Your welcome." The nurse replied, replacing the clipboard. "She told me to tell you that she loves you guys. She tried to stay awake to see you, but she just couldn't handle it. She really needs her rest now, so please don't wake her."

"I won't." 

"If you want we have a kind-of lounge room. It's just at the end of this hall, and there are a couple computers, magazines, books, and board games if you want."

"Thanks." This time it was my turn to answer. We let the nurse leave before dad talked again.

"Jackson, I'm going to go try to make a hotel reservation, will you stay here?"

"I'm fine here." I answered. "But could you grab me a book or something?"

"Sure." Dad answered, leaving the room. I turned in my chair to face a yellow wall of boringness. Seeing that someone had started to peel it, I began to finish their job. I'd just started a nice, long, curling piece when I heard Miley stir behind me.

**Author's Note.**


	4. Chapter 4

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home. Jackson's POV

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_I turned in my chair to face a yellow wall of boringness. Seeing that someone had started to peel it, I began to finish their job. I'd just started a nice, long, curling piece when I heard Miley stir behind me._

**Chapter 4**

"Jackson?" I heard her murmur.

"Hi." I whispered, turning to face her. And suddenly, when I saw how dull her eyes had gotten, I was filled with the overwhelming urge to run forward and hug her. But as I wrapped my arms around her small body, she left out a small moan of pain. Instantly, I let go, almost as if I'd been repelled by magic. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's not your fault." She whispered, "You didn't know." Gently, she rubbed her chest right above her expanding belly. "I'm just sore, the bone isn't even bruised."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, grabbing my chair and pulling it over. "I'm so, so sorry Miley."

"Don't be." She told me.

"But it's my fault. Not just the hurt right this second. But I shouldn't have snuck out that night. If I hadn't been out, I would have heard him coming for you. I would have, could have stopped him." Tears, hot and wet, rolled down my cheeks, and similar ones stained her own.

"Jackson, if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault."

"But it is. There were so many times I could have screamed. So many times I could have run away, and I didn't. I was too scared to do anything."

"Well you had a right to be scared! Me, what right do I have to sneak out? None."

"Keep your voices down." Ordered a nurse from across the curtain.

"Sorry." I apologized. We sat there, guilted into silence, for a long time.

"Jackson, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. I don't want to talk about any of this, I just want to get away from it." I nodded and stared at my hands, not knowing quite what to say.

"So…" I began nervously, "you're pregnant." She nodded solemnly, not looking me in the eye. "That's kinda big."

"It's huge." She whispered, curling her left hand around the mass.

"I meant the situatio-"

"I know what you ment." She sighed, finally daring to look me in the eye. "Jackson, I'm a whole hell of a lot smarter now than I was before. I know how the world works, it's dark, it's scary and worst of all, it's real. But I haven't had a single escape in a year. So can't you just let me pretend I'm on some wonderful vacation? I don't want to be pitied, pregnant raped teen. Just let me escape, for a little while longer at least." Her eyes were full of pleading. They begged me to agree, and I couldn't help but fall silent as her words set it. Being back with dad and I, that wasn't enough for her. I wasn't enough to just see her family again. She had to be on some stupid, romantic vacation in God knows where. I meandered back to my chair, slumping forward and resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands.

**Author's Note.**

Hope ya'll had an awesome spring break! Today's my first dance competition! Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home. Jackson's POV

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Being back with dad and I, that wasn't enough for her. I wasn't enough to just see her family again. She had to be on some stupid, romantic vacation in God knows where. I meandered back to my chair, slumping forward and resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands._

**Chapter 5**

A minute or so later, dad entered with a couple pieces of paper in his hands. He didn't look at Miley immediately, so he thought that she was still asleep as he placed the papers in his empty chair. When he turned to see her, her eyes were closed and she was curled back in the same position as before, it certainly looked like she was asleep. He put his fingers to his lips and stepped towards her. A good portion of the bed was empty beside her. The bed creaked loudly as he sat beside her. Quiet and careful, he placed her head on his arm. I watched as her eyes flitted open for a just a second, she was just feigning sleep. He curled his arm around her back, holding her close. His free arm he used to stroke her curls. As he kissed the top of her head, she gave a large, fake yawn.

"Daddy?" she whispered hoarsely, looking up at him.

"I'm here baby-girl." He whispered, "Everything's all right." She nodded, snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arm around him instead of her stomach.

"I missed you so much." She told him sweetly.

"I missed you too, Miles. I was so worried about you. But get some sleep, you're going to need it." But she just shook her head.

"I'm not tired daddy. I swear I'm not. I'm…I'm used to being up at night, and sleeping during the day." She moved around a little so that she was sitting up more.

"Oh, right." He sighed lamely. "Are you sur-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He agreed. Before they could say anything more, a nurse entered again.

"Good, you're awake." She said, sounding surprised as she grabbed the clipboard again. "Well, I have some questions to ask you." Dad nodded, encouraging her to go on, "first of all, treatment. Right now she's on malnutrition medication. We're going to keep that going, but some of the healing's going to be taken away and go to the baby instead, that's just how life is. Because of the malnutrition, however, the baby's a little underdeveloped for its age. The first plan is to deliver the baby now via C-Section. This is safer for Miley, but the baby might not make it. The second choice is to administer a drug to the baby that will help it grow faster, give Miley some extra medication to make up for things, and deliver when she actually goes into labor. The second option is more risky for Miley, but not so much more, because if there's ever a real problem we can always perform the C-section."

Everyone looked to dad for an answer, but he was looking at Miley. "It's your choice Miley, it's your baby and it's your life." His voice was so quiet that you could barely hear him. She nodded.

"I like the second option." She answered, completely confident in her answer.

"Okay." The nurse marked something off on her clipboard. "Now, as you probably assumed this is going to be a pretty big new story for a while. The number of girls and how they were all returned relatively safe is a miracle, and we already have been fielding calls from reporters. The question is, do you want to be interviewed? We won't send everyone to interview you, but we'll spread them out among the girls who agree. Of course, if someone wants to talk and you aren't up to it you can always tell them you're too tired, but in general, would you like to be interviewed?"

Miley seemed to think about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess I would." She answered, nodding. "It'd be kind of cool to be interviewed." That made me laugh. She was acting like she'd never been Hannah Montana.

"Okay, sweetie." She marked something again. "I'm just going to give you some of the ground rules here so you know them. This little wing of the hospital is open to you. You have a walking IV, so you can move around but please don't bother anyone who's sleeping. We'd like you in your room by eight at night, and to tell a nurse at the station before you go anywhere. If you want to leave this wing, you'll have to ask permission from a nurse, but we should have everything you want here." She sighed, pointing to a folder on the table next to Miley, "That has information on malnutrition, pregnancy, birth, infants, and broken bones. There's also a list of rules, a map of the hospital and specifically this wing along with some other useful information. Your brother and father can visit from 8 am to 10 pm, and anyone else can come between 11 and 8. If your brother and dad want to stay longer, special arrangements can be made, and they're allowed to stay over through tonight. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Miley answered. Dad nodded in agreement, and the nurse left with a kind "goodnight" to us. Once she'd left, dad turned to Miley.

"I called some family members telling them that you were okay and we knew where you were. Because most of your cousins are in school, they'll visit once we're back in Malibu. They didn't want to overwhelm you. But your Mamaw is coming up tomorrow and she'll stay for a week, then Dolly will come for the rest of your stay, okay?" Miley nodded, fiddling with her too big hospital braclet.

"Daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah?"

"How're Lily and Oliver?"

"Oh sweetie." He sighed, "I don't know, I haven't talked to their parents in a long while. They were both pretty depressed at first. Last time I talked to them, they were helping each other feel better. I think they're dating now, to be honest." He checked his watch. "Its 8 am back home, do you want to give them a call?" she nodded and picked up her phone. I watched, trying to hide my smile as she became more and more animated. Squeals were loud on both sides of the conversation.

**Author's Note.**


	6. Chapter 6

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_Daddy?" she asked innocently. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_How're Lily and Oliver?"_

"_Oh sweetie." He sighed, "I don't know, I haven't talked to their parents in a long while. They were both pretty depressed at first. Last time I talked to them, they were helping each other feel better. I think they're dating now, to be honest." He checked his watch. "Its 8 am back home, do you want to give them a call?" she nodded and picked up her phone. I watched, trying to hide my smile as she became more and more animated. Squeals were loud on both sides of the conversation._

**Chapter 6**

Mamaw arrived the next day. Well, technically it was that day. It had been eight a.m. when we'd arrived in Maryland, and by noon we'd all fallen asleep again. It wasn't until dinner at six that we'd woken, and Mamaw arrived just ten minutes later.

"How's my wittle gwanddaughter?" she called, wrapping Miley in a bear hug. Her heavy, tacky purse clunked loudly as she pulled Miley close. "I've missed you so much, darlin'." She exclaimed. "I just don't know what I'd do without yew." Miley gasped for air, unable to respond.

"Ma, let her breathe." Dad warned, placing a hand on his mother's arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby." She apologized, releasing her claws. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine." Miley whispered, avoiding their gazes and massaging her ribs. She winced, closing her eyes in pain. "oww." She whispered.

"Is the ba-"

"I'm fine." Miley promised, opening her eyes. But she spoke too quickly, and no one believed her. "I'm fine." She assured them. "My ribs are just a little banged up. It's fine, though. It's worth it."

"You're so brave." Mamaw marveled, sitting on the bed across from her. "I was soo worried we'd lost yew."

"I was always here." Miley whispered weakly. "Always."

"But we didn't know that darlin'!" she exclaimed. God, she had even noticed that I was there. It was so frustrating to be ignored. I knew they were excited and I knew the attention would go to Miley, but couldn't she at least recognize that I was in the room? That I was standing there? I used to be her favorite. "And don't think I've forgotten about you!" she exclaimed, turning to grab me in a tight hug. "You've been such a good boy through all of this." Her bony arms drilled themselves into my back, and I found myself wishing that I was being ignored again. It was preferable over pain, no matter what Miley said.

"Thanks." I responded, wiggling out of her grip.

"Look at both of you!" she cried, steering me next to Miley. "So grown up. Lil' Jackie, goin' off to college in a year, and a good one too. And Smiley Miley, having a baby of her own and facing her problems head on!" I smiled awkwardly as a warm blush filled my and Miley's cheeks. "And when is this baby due, anyways?" she asked, placing her hand on the growing mountain.

"Two weeks." Dad answered, a sad smile lingering on his face.

"And they won't let you out for a while after that, will they?" Mamaw asked.

"I have to stay here until the baby and I are both cleared to move. They said it might be a week or so after it's born. And then I might have a week or so more in Malibu hospital. But they're going to keep a close eye on me for more than a year."

"Poor baby." She whispered seriously, pushing back a curl in Miley's hair. "You're so brave." Miley gave a weak smile and as Mamaw turned her back, I thought I saw the beginning of an eye-roll. She's just average ole' Miley.


	7. Chapter 7

Picking Up The Pieces

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_I have to stay here until the baby and I are both cleared to move. They said it might be a week or so after it's born. And then I might have a week or so more in Malibu hospital. But they're going to keep a close eye on me for more than a year."_

"_Poor baby." She whispered seriously, pushing back a curl in Miley's hair. "You're so brave." Miley gave a weak smile and as Mamaw turned her back, I thought I saw the beginning of an eye-roll. She's just average ole' Miley._

**Chapter 7**

Already bored with the conversation, I left in hunt of food. I stayed in the cafeteria for a while, eating mounds of junk and flirting with a group of girls sitting at one table. Most of them had IVs, and I think they were in some kind of cancer patient club. No matter, they were cute and they liked to flirt, which was a-okay with me.

When they finally left, I'd realized I'd been in the cafeteria far too long and should really had back to the room. So, I grabbed an apple for myself and one for Mamaw and began to wander aimlessly back to Miley's room. I had just finished the last of my fruit when I came across two hushed voices.

"Is she really doing okay?" one voice asked.

"I . . ." the second voice, lower then the first, searched for words, "I don't know. She won't talk much about what happened, not that we blame her." I recognized the voice, it was dad! The other one must have been Mamaw.

"Right." Mamaw replied, needling, "but she's going to have to talk sometime, and the sooner she does the sooner we can get her the psychiatric help she needs."

Dad sighed. "I don't know, mom. I don't think she'll want to talk to anyone."

"Robert, I am your mother. I know I should have stepped in when you refused to go to therapy after Susannah's death, but this is too much for you to ignore. She'll need the attention. You should all go. It would do you good."

"I'm fine, mom." He tried to brush her off casually.

"That stupid fat lying around your stomach contradicts that." She snapped.

"So what if I'm a little pudgy?"

"So, you worked out almost everyday back when your wife was alive. You were fit as a fiddle, let me tell you. You never got rid of this extra weight and I'm starting to think your entire family needs counseling."

"Now mom, I know how to handle my family."

"Well apparently," she snapped, "you don't." I heard her sigh and bustle with her loud purse. "I'm leaving, there's no reason for me to be here if you're not going to take my advice." I was just about to back up a little so that I wasn't standing suspiciously just around the corner from her when dad spoke up.

"No . . . wait, mom. Miley really appreciated your visit. Really, it ment so much to her. Please don't go, for her sake?" he was begging, a plea in his shaky voice.

"If you promise to consider my idea."

"I'll think about it, sure." He said casually.

"Robert –"

"I said I'll think about it!" he snapped at her.

"Alright, alright, no need to get so touchy." She muttered, and I heard her loud heals clacking back into Miley's room.

"Hi, dad." I rounded the corner, handing him a cookie I'd snagged.

"Oh, Jackson." He said, startled, "hi."

We were comfortably silent for a minute, me picking at the last scrapes of apple, dad pealing off bits of the over-large cookie.

"Jackson, I . . ." he seemed to fumble for words, not quite sure of what to say. "I want to say thank you. For not complaining, and for being so understanding about all of this. It means a lot to me that you're mature enough not to need attention, and that you understand that your sister needs it more right now."

"She always needs it more, dad." I replied, only half-joking.

"She does seem to attract drama." He answered; a small smile on his face. "But you'll always be my favorite son, my favorite oldest, my favorite blonde, and my favorite shortie."

"Gee, thanks dad." I muttered, but I was smiling.

"Jackson, if you ever get the short end of the stick with this kind of stuff, I want to apologize."

"I'll always accept your apology." I whispered.

**Author's Note.**


	8. Chapter 8

Picking Up The Pieces

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_Jackson, if you ever get the short end of the stick with this kind of stuff, I want to apologize."_

"_I'll always accept your apology." I whispered._

**Chapter 8**

Mamaw left two days later as scheduled. As the days grew on, Miley seemed to be more and more responsive. She would actually talk to us, ask what had happened to people and what things would be like when she got home. Her plans for the future, and for Hannah, who was no longer existent. Miley was actually pretty angry about that, but how better than to raise peoples awareness than to tell them their favorite popstar had been kidnapped? It was an act brought about by love, and by wanting her home.

Still, we never discussed anything with true weight. How would she make up the missed year of school? Would she be going back to public school? Would she continue to perform? Would she even be able to? What had happened to her in all this time, exactly? She couldn't bear to answer these questions yet and, honestly, I don't think we were ready to handle the answers. So instead we stuck to light topics and tried to fill her time as best we could, subconsciously cutting her off from the friends she made in the last year.

When Mamaw left, it was right before breakfast. Aunt Dolly wasn't arriving until after dinner, and to fill the space they'd lined up Miley's first interview. The commercials for it were already playing – the first interview with Hannah Montana in more than a year generated a lot of media attention. It would probably be watched by millions. And, as per request of the news show, they'd had the Hannah wig flown in with Fairmeign, Miley's weirdo stylist.

It was just after lunch now, and Miley was finishing her last bites of pudding as Fairmeign floated around her, trying to make her hair look healthier before he began her makeup.

Miley wiped pudding off her face with her anorexic-thin wrist, "when's the interview, again?" she asked dad.

"In an hour, sweetie." Dad answered, not even glancing at her watch. "But the interviewer will be here in half an hour to meet you and go over questions."

Miley sighed, hunching over. "It's not like she hasn't interviewed me before." She said, digging pudding out of her thumb nail as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's just a formality, hun." Dad answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fairmeign?" he asked, turning to the younger man, "after Miley, could you give Jackson a bit of makeup too?"

"Wait what?" I asked, incredulous. Why the heck was I getting covered in goo? "No way are you putting that gunk on me!"

"We put it on or you look washed out in the bright lights." He said casually.

"What bright lights?" I asked, worried about the route this conversation seemed to be taking.

"Well they want to interview all of us, together." WHAT!? I wanted to scream, but I knew the argument was pointless and settled for an arm-cross and disgruntled look. "It's just going to make sure you don't look like the sick one in the lights." He assured me, "if it makes you feel any better, I'm getting some too."

An hour and a half later we were still setting up. The news crew had arrived ten minutes late and the nurses had been too busy with patients to help them find a socket that they were allowed to use. The segment wasn't going to air for a couple days, but it still seemed wasteful to spend all this time setting up for a short interview. Whatever, no skin off my nose.

"Sit there." The cameraman ordered, pointing me into a seat. I sat, smarting at being told what to by someone only a few years older than I was. Still, I followed direction. There wasn't enough room in here to get into a real fight anyways. We were in an unused patient's room with the regular furniture taken out and a couch and a collection of chairs from the lobby brought inside. All the interviews were in one of three rooms exactly like this, happening in an abandoned hallway just off the children's wing.

A minute later dad was ordered to sit beside me. It took five minutes to decide where Miley was sit. I watched her while the cameraman circled her, than the couch, than peeked through the camera. Her makeup had been done so that her blemishes were hidden, but you could still tell that she was sick. It was "for effect" as the interviewer had said. She was still attached to her IV, although she'd grown restless and abandoned her wheelchair. Still, she had been allowed to wear something other than hospital clothes. As her clothes from home were now too big in some aspects and too small in others, dad had gone out and bought her a dirty-pink maternity top with a simple flower design and a pair of faded jeans. Slumped around her shoulders was his thin wind-proof jacket that they would force her to take off before the interview started. She turned to listen to the cameraman, and I started to watch her face. She wasn't nearly as chubby as she'd been a year ago, and you could really see mom in her now. Her face was more defined, her jaw set. Luckily, her eyes had brightened in the last couple of days, and after a trick with mascara and eye shadow, they sparkled. Her dark curls had also taken on a healthier sheen, and they tumbled freely down her back. As she talked to the cameraman, I watched her kneed her back restlessly, a practice she'd taken to doing more and more as her stomach continued to swell. Finally, they seemed to reach a decision and I moved aside so that she could sit between dad and me.

"Com 'ere sweetie." Dad murmured, gesturing for her to turn her back to him. She did so, bracing her hands on her knees and giving me a sad smile. I returned it as dad rubbed her back. She sighed with relief.

"Thanks." She whispered, turning back to the direction she was supposed to be facing. She placed her hand above my hand on the couch – otherwise her IV might pull if she moved to violently. The pole stood behind my back, and she stroked the metal as the reporter took her seat and the cameraman refocused the camera, adjusting to our new positioning. He set up two more cameras, one facing the reporter directly, the other zooming in on Miley. After final adjustments to the lighting, we began to roll.

"On March 8th, 2007 the police in Maryland made a startling discovery. Nearly twenty kidnapped girls were found in an abandoned apartment building. Between the ages of ten and twenty, these girls were being forced into prostitution at night for the profit of the kidnapper and locked in during the days. Among the girls found was fifteen-year-old Miley Stewart from Malibu, California. Miley seemed to most to be an average school student before this tragedy. She went to school, had friends, and got A's, B's, and the occasional C. She seemed to be living a normal, happy life. A year ago we learned that by night she was America's beloved singer, Hannah Montana. This information was released in an effort to find her after the terrible kidnapping. She was found, starving and pregnant. And today, for the first time, she is granting us an exclusive interview not only with her, but also her father and brother. Her mother, unfortunately, died of Breast Cancer nearly five years ago." The main camera swept over to our couch and zoomed out so that it got all of us in the picture.

"First, Miley, can you tell us what your condition is?" the reporter asked anxiously.

"When I was found I had a broken wrist, bruised ribs, malnutrition and I am pregnant." She said solemnly, stoking her stomach. While she was distracted, I looked up, past the camera, to the doorway. Aunt Dolly had slipped in to the back. She waved, but motioned for me to be quiet. I gave her a quick nod before returning to the interview. Miley was now being asked to explain what the building had been like.

"I really don't remember much." She whispered into the microphone. "I – I think I blocked most of it out. Self-defense, ya know?" The reporter nodded kindly.

"What is the first thing you do remember?" A light seemed to reach Miley's eyes at the fact that she could, in fact, remember something.

"I have a couple blurry memories of the police coming in. I'd been in the middle of a . . . job . . . when they came in," she said, embarrassed, "they pulled the guy off of me and she – the officer – helped me put on some clothes and led me to the lobby with all the other girls. We were brought to the hospital based on how badly we needed the medical attention. I was considered one of the lucky ones, so I was one of the last to leave. I think I fell asleep before I got there, because the next thing I remember is waking up with Jackson in my hospital room."

"And how did you find out that she'd been found?" she asked dad and I.

"The phone rang while we were sitting down to dinner. Before this year, I never would have answered a call during a meal, but I broke the rule because I was so worried about her." I watched him subconsciously rub Miley's aching back as he told the story, "When they told us, I was just . . . shocked. Jackson and I packed as fast as we could and headed for the airport. It took a long time before we could get through to Miley, and when she did she was so weak looking. She was so, so fragile. She looks tiny now, but back than . . . God, she was just a stick, apart from the belly."

"Wow." The reporter turned to face her camera. "And more questions, coming after the break." Everyone seemed to calm down when the little red light on the camera beeped off. Dad wiped away his tears while Aunt Dolly and Miley embraced for a moment. Farmeign bombarded me with makeup before the camera began to roll again.

"So, Miley, here's a question that we're all dying to know. Why keep Hannah a secret?"

"I wanted to lead a normal life." She stated bluntly. "Dad really wanted me to be able to escape to normalcy if I needed to - he wanted to keep me grounded. That's really th-owwwwwwww." Suddenly, she leaned over. Her hand that had lain behind my head had jumped to my shoulder, squeezing all the blood out of it. Her other hand grabbed her stomach as she doubled over into my chest, gasping for air against pain. "oww." She whispered as I snaked my arms around her and dad leaned over, trying to help. "It hurts so bad."

"I know it does, baby." I heard dad whisper to her, trying to calm her down. He turned to face the reporter. "Is there anything you can do about those?" he asked, gesturing at the cameras. The reporter nodded and after a quick speech the cameras switched to a local weather report, and then came to crouch in front of Miley.

"It's going to be okay, just get through it." She told her quickly. "It's worth it, I promise you."

"Is it that worth it," Miley said on a ragged breath, "When the father raped you?" The reporter was about to respond when the cameraman called her over, so dad and I held her tight as physical pain turned to emotional and her ragged breaths became caused by tears, not pain.

**Author's Note.** I know I didn't say earlier that they told the world that Miley was Hannah. Sorry, but I need it for the plot. However, extra-long eventful chapter! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_It's worth it, I promise you."_

"_Is it that worth it," Miley said on a ragged breath, "When the father raped you?" The reporter was about to respond when the cameraman called her over, so dad and I held her tight as physical pain turned to emotional and her ragged breaths became caused by tears, not pain. _

**Chapter 9**

A loud shriek sounded from Miley's closed room, and I gripped my knees, trying to restrain myself from going in. I wanted to comfort her, to make her pain stop, to do anything I could to stop it. Aunt Dolly calmly rubbed my back, loosening my muscles.

"Calm down, Jackson." She whispered, making a circle pattern.

"Why does it have to hurt her so goddamn much?" I muttered, leaning back against the white hospital wall.

"Because the result is so beautiful. All art is suffered for." She answered with a smirk. I sighed, turning to gaze at the door. Miley had gone into labor around four o'clock yesterday afternoon. She'd screamed bloody murder at each rippling pain, but the epidural hadn't been administered until two a.m., because they slowed down labor. By two, they had figured, it wouldn't have made that big of an effect. They had been wrong. They'd expected her to start pushing around seven a.m., eight at the latest, but her body hadn't been ready until nearly two p.m., by which time she was screaming again. Apparently, the epidural was still in effect, despite her screaming words against that fact. It was four now, a full 24-hours since she'd gone into later, and two hours into pushing.

"I can't do it." I heard her whimper, and then she let out a loud holler, "it burns!"

The doctor tried to calm her with, "that means that head's coming, darling." But her screams continued. It wasn't until ten minutes later that the doctor announced, "the head is out." Just the head? It took that long?

"Yeah, it takes a while." Aunt Dolly answered, and I realized I'd spoken aloud.

"Just two more pushes." I heard the doctor order, but Miley contradicted her almost immediately.

"No! I quit! It hurts!"

"The hardest part's already done." The doctor assured her, "but we have to finish the job. Push in three, two, and one . . ." Another scream permeated the hallway. Soon her voice petered out as a new one strengthened. The wail of a baby filled my ears as my Aunt squeezed my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile in amazement. Automatically, I stood to enter the room, but Dolly pulled me back in my seat.

"They still have to get the afterbirth." She told me, "Don't worry, a nurse will come out and get us soon enough."

"How can you be so patient?" I wondered. I'd expected this baby to be born before midnight, I had thought labor would go quickly for Miley, but that, apparently, wasn't the case.

"It helps when you know how long it may take from the beginning." She answered wisely. "First labors are always long, Jackson. I was in labor for more than thirty hours the first time."

"Wow." I said, and we fell silent. Ten minutes later – it seemed like ten hours – a nurse came out of the room.

"You can go in now." She told us, "but be very quiet, the mother's tired."

I nodded, stood, and pushed open the door as quietly as possible. Miley was sitting in her bed, her eyes half-closed in sleepiness - she'd been awake for more than thirty hours straight. Even if you factored in that she was sick, she still looked a mess - her hair was everywhere and sweat still ran down her face. If you watched close enough, you could still see her body shaking from the stress it had gone through. In her arms was a tiny bundle. She stroked her baby's soft head, gave us a half-hearted smile, and closed her eyes. A moment later, I watched dad take the baby from her arms and she curled over to her right side, already asleep.

Dolly and I came to dad's side to look at the baby. The face was tiny and perfectly round. Its skin was an abnormal pink that I knew would fade in the next hour or so. It had the huge, pathetic-looking eyes Miley had inherited from mom, complete with a startling cerulean blue. Blonde curls stuck up from the head in little tufts as it blinked up at us.

"He's darling." Aunt Dolly whispered.

"He?" I asked. How did she know it was a boy? She pointed one finger at the blue cotton hat on the baby's head. "Oh. What's his name?"

"I don't know if she's full decided, but the last time I asked she said Austin Nicholas."

"Cute!" Dolly exclaimed.

"Do you want to hold him?" dad asked. I thought he was asking Aunt Dolly, but when I looked up, he was offering the little bundle to me.

"I might drop him." I muttered lamely.

"You won't, I trust you." Dad told me. I accepted the tiny bundle, holding it like a china doll. I pulled the little body closer so that I could examine the face. It was so tiny, the details minute. And yet, I could really see Miley in him.

**Author's Note.** And that's it! No, the story's not over, but my writer's block is! Yay! Well, none of you would notice my writer's block (because I type these chapters up way before I post them) but I would. Normally I have 5 or 6 chapters ready after the one I've posted, but I got down to only 1 in between on this story! Gah!


	10. Chapter 10

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

**Note: **I'm so, so sorry! I know it's been forever and I'm not sure if anyone will even read this now. Please, please read it though! There are actually only a couple of chapters left, and two more have already been written so I'll update again soon! Probably next weekend. So please read this!

A sad excuse: I got swept up in Standardized Testing, then getting my permit, then summer camps, and finally the beginning of school. It's a weak excuse. Please excuse my excuse, lol.

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_Do you want to hold him?" dad asked. I thought he was asking Aunt Dolly, but when I looked up, he was offering the little bundle to me._

"_I might drop him." I muttered lamely._

"_You won't, I trust you." Dad told me. I accepted the tiny bundle, holding it like a china doll. I pulled the little body closer so that I could examine the face. It was so tiny, the details minute. And yet, I could really see Miley in him._

**Chapter 10**

That first day with "Austin" went by quickly. Miley didn't wake up once that day or night, so the nurses bottle fed her son and gave her extra food through her I.V. She didn't wake until it was nearly noon the next day, and she still looked very tired.

"Why don't you try feeding him?" Aunt Dolly asked, holding Austin up to Miley. She'd just finished picking at her lunch and was resting back on her pillows, gazing sleepily at the tv across the room from her. She nodded, but I wasn't exactly sure that she'd heard our aunt at all. Carefully, Dolly helped her unbutton the top of her nightgown and settle Austin into her arms. "When his mouth opens, put him right here." She told Miley. She nodded, and moved Austin a moment later. "Is he sucking?" Aunt Dolly asked. Miley simply nodded and returned to watching her television program, she didn't seem at all excited about seeing her son.

"What're you going to name him?" I asked.

"Elliot." She responded, not moving her gaze from the screen. I sighed; it was pointless to make conversation with her when she almost never talked.

"How's it going in here?" A nurse asked, peeking her head in the doorway.

"I think it's okay." Dolly answered sweetly. The nurse nodded and grabbed the chart on the bottom of Miley's bed.

"We just want to check up a little, see how well the baby's breathing, that sort of thing. In and out fast, I promise." Dolly nodded "Do you have a name for the baby?"

"Elliot Nicholas Stewart." Dolly told her.

"That's a pretty name." the nurse commented, scribbling it onto her paper. "We'll get him a new wrist band with that name so he can feel special." That made me laugh, what did it matter how the baby felt? He wasn't even a day old!

"Has he had any trouble breathing?" the nurse asked.

"No."

"Any problems? Do you have any questions?"

"I think we're fine." Aunt Dolly answered, "she's just a little tired."

"I see." The nurse muttered, eyeing Miley. "How long did she sleep?"

"A good twenty or so hours, she was very tired."

"Did she eat much?" the nurse inquired, glancing at the lunch tray that still held an apple, a juice box, and half a sandwich.

"She had a glass of water and half of her sandwich, but they're giving her nutrients through the IV because she's so fragile." The nurse nodded, and scribbled something on the paper.

"Are you her mother?" she asked. Dolly shook her head.

"Her Aunt and God Mother. If you want to talk to her dad, he's in the cafeteria getting lunch, but it you want to talk to her mom you'll be talking to a grave plot in Nashville."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The nurse whispered. "Can I talk to you outside?" Aunt Dolly nodded and followed her out of the room. I rested my head against the wall between our room and the hallway in an attempt to hear their conversation. I didn't really expect to hear anything, but I did.

"Has she always been acting like this?" I heard the nurse ask.

"Ever since she was recovered from the kidnapping."

"But she wasn't always like this?" the nurse clarified.

"No, she used to be really bubbly and talkative. But when you've gone what she's gone through . . . God, it could be so much worse."

"We . . . we think she's suffering from depression. A few of the other girls are more active now, and a lot of others have been diagnosed with depression. She's still spending more time in bed. She's never even left her room unless she was doing an interview. She spent all day sleeping, she's barely touched her food, and she doesn't seem all that intent on getting to know her new baby."

"She's just . . . adjusting." Aunt Dolly answered. I glanced over at Miley, but she didn't notice.

"It's okay for her to be depressed, but if this goes untreated she could be suicidal. She might be already!"

"I . . I . . ." Aunt Dolly sputtered, "She can't be suicidal! She's the most cheery of any of my nieces and nephews. She's the one with the brightest future. She has millions of fans, of people who look up to her! What are they going to do if she's not in her right mind?"

"Hopefully, they'll sympathize with her. None of this is her fault, I think everyone understands that. She needs to get treatment or we can't let her leave this hospital. If her fans really care about her, they'll try to support her through this, but we can't not treat her because of her celebrity status. She needs to be treated." I heard Aunt Dolly sigh.

"I . . . I don't want her to be the next Britney or Paris, or Lindsay." I heard her whisper. "She had such a bright future. We promised her, and ourselves, when we got into this, that she'd go the right path, and keep her head straight."

"She didn't do any of this to herself. But if she isn't treated than she'll only be more messed up than she is now. If she gets treated she'll get better, and maybe she'll never get into the trouble that the others are. After all, she has a reason not to do drugs or alcohol, the baby."

"You're right." Dolly sighed. "I'll talk to her father and he'll talk to you guys, okay?" The nurse must have nodded because Dolly came back into the room a minute later.

**Author's Note.** As I've said multiple times before, I support BOTH Spears sisters, as right now they are both trying to take care of themselves and neither has gotten into any trouble in the past months. Anyone dissing them is in big trouble w/ me. Please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

**Picking Up The Pieces**

"_She didn't do any of this to herself. But if she isn't treated than she'll only be more messed up than she is now. If she gets treated she'll get better, and maybe she'll never get into the trouble that the others are. After all, she has a reason not to do drugs or alcohol, the baby."_

"_You're right." Dolly sighed. "I'll talk to her father and he'll talk to you guys, okay?" The nurse must have nodded because Dolly came back into the room a minute later._

**Chapter 11**

Dad agreed and Miley started therapy the next morning. When she came back she looked and acted like she had when she'd left, nothing much had change. The only real difference was that she was now under orders to call Lily and Oliver. When she'd first arrived she'd called them eagerly every day, but after realizing how different things were in Malibu now, she had never called them again. Oh, they called day in and day out, but she never picked up and she refused to talk if we put her on the line. I think that she thought everything would be exactly as it had been, and when she realized that it wouldn't be that that's what got to her.

"Why don't you call them now?" dad asked as Miley settled into her bed again. He pulled the remote, which she'd been reaching for, out of her reach. She shook her head and reached for it again. "That wasn't a question Miley." He ordered, placing the remote behind his back and handing her the phone. She sighed and dialed the too-familiar numbers of the Truscott household.

"Hi." I heard her whisper into the receiver. "Mrs. Truscott? Can I talk to Lily?" she must have asked who was calling, because a second later Miley said her name. I knew when Lily got on the phone because a loud shriek reverberated through the tiny hospital room.

"OHMIGOD WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" I heard her scream, "ARE YOU OKAY?" But Miley didn't answer. "God Miles, what's wrong?" her volume had only dropped a notch or two, and with the deafening silence in the room, it was easy for me to hear her. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"It's a boy." Miley whispered. "His name's Elliot."

"Awwwwww, is he cuuuuute? Well, I mean of course he's cute, but what does he look like? You have to tell me!"

"He's got blonde curly hair and big blue eyes." Miley answered, but she seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"awwww, he sounds ammmmaaaaaazing." Lily tittered. "So, when are you coming home? I HAVE to see you and your little cutie!"

"Um . . . I don't really know." She answered, playing with the cord of the old phone. "Daddy?" she asked.

"If everything goes as planned, a week at most." He answered immediately.

"A week." Miley said. "Look, Lils, I'm really tired. I gotta go."

"Oh." You could hear the disappointment in the blonde's voice. "Okay. Bye Miley. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered before setting the phone down. I expected dad to tell her off for not calling Oliver too, but to my surprise he handed her the remote control and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. Again, I leaned my head against the wall restlessly.

"Hi, Lily?" I head dad say on the other side. "I'm sorry she's . . . she's not herself right now." He paused, letting Lily answer that it was all okay. "She . . Lily, I want to warn you before you see her that she's . . . well, we think she's depressed. She's seeing a shrink and she'll get better, but it's gonna take a while. She's not going to want to talk much when we first get to Malibu, but if you could just be there for her, it would mean a lot to her."

Deciding not to listen anymore, I straightened up and walked into the tiny bathroom. I closed my eyes before taking a good look at myself in the mirror. The past month everyone had been so focused on Miley that I had fallen by the wayside. Hell, I was so focused on her that I let it happen. Those first nights, I hadn't been able to sleep, for fear of her being kidnapped again. Then the new sights and sounds of a hospital had kept me from falling asleep until late into the night. I only had three pairs of clothes, and dad hasn't wanted to leave and get new ones yet. The shirt I'm wearing, I don't know if it's been washed this whole time. Because there isn't much to do besides wander, I've been doing a lot of walking, and I'm slimmer than ever before. Yesterday dad joked that they should admit me along with Miley, and I'm not so sure that he's wrong. Everything, and I mean everything, about us revolves around her right now. It's not much different from at home, but at least there I had friends, a job, hobbies, _distractions_. Here, there's nothing except a bunch of other girls in the same position as Miley.

I . . . I just don't know who I am anymore.

**Author's Note.** Sorry it's so short. New chappie coming soon. This one gave me writer's block. Sigh. If anyone would like to write Miley's experience through all of this, speak up!


	12. Chapter 12

Story Idea – Miley was kidnapped a year ago, but she suddenly appears at home

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Yesterday dad joked that they should admit me along with Miley, and I'm not so sure that he's wrong. Everything, and I mean everything, about us revolves around her right now. It's not much different from at home, but at least there I had friends, a job, hobbies, distractions. Here, there's nothing except a bunch of other girls in the same opposition as Miley._

_I . . . I just don't know who I am anymore._

**Chapter 12**

Two days ago we were transferred to Malibu County Hospital. Miley was taken by helicopter to the hospital because she has to stay on the IV, Elliot and dad went with her. Aunt Dolly and I took the plane, which was fine by me. We've spent the last forty-eight-hours adjusting. I can go home now, even have a life, although if I need to find dad I know he's going to be at the hospital with Miley. I haven't really seen anyone from home yet. We got a bunch of cards for Miley, but we haven't spent enough time out of the hospital to talk to anyone.

**- - -**

Right now dad and Aunt Dolly are in the cafeteria eating some food. Lily's visiting, but Miley's asleep, so she's playing with "Ellie" and I'm making sure that she doesn't kill him by accident.

"you're just soooooo cuuuuuuuute." I hear her coo. "I just wuuuuuv you."

"I just wish Miley felt the same." I muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, waving her off.

"No, you said something."

"I said 'I wish Miley felt the same way.' You know, she never plays with him, or holds him unless we tell her too or she's feeding him."

"I know." Lily whispered, casting her blue eyes down at the baby instead of locking them with my eyes. "I'm so scared." She whispered, clutching Elliot to her like he was a teddy bear. "Things are never gonna be the same again, are they?" Tears began to well in her eyes, "I mean she's so out of it. I don't even know if she'll be the same again." I didn't know what to do. Do I hug her? Do I take Ellie from her? Do I pat her back? I had absolutely no clue what to do with a crying girl. "And I mean it's not like she's telling anyone how she feels. She's just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing, day in and say at. Your dad said it'd be therapeutic if I visited her, but I've been here for almost a whole day and I don't think she even knows I'm here, Jackson. What am I supposed to do? She's like my sister but I have a life I have a tournament coming up. I could justify ditching if she wanted to hang out and talk, or even watch a movie or eat lunch, but how can I justify hanging with my best friend when she's asleep the whole time? No one's going to see my point." Still stuck in my dilemma, I decided to do what felt natural, which was to hand her a tissue and put my hand on her back. "Thanks." She whispered, placing the tissue over her nose and blowing. "God, I'm such a pig. You've been dealing with this for a month, I haven't even been here a day."

"I've been stuck here the whole time, so it's different for me." I told her, "I don't really have much of a social calendar. Before it was full of 'drive Hannah to that photo shoot' or 'can you run Hannah to the studio' or 'Hannah won two awards' - I'm used to giving up my life for her." With that, Lily looked up into my eyes. I held her gaze for a long moment, drowning in the blue of her eyes. The day Miley was kidnapped I had been planning to tell Lily about my feelings for her. Swept up in a whirl of sadness, paparazzi, and pain I'd thrown my feelings aside to get my sister back. But by the time I'd come to face the facts that Miley might not have been coming back, ever, she had gone crying to Oliver, leaving me in the dust. Sitting next to her, wiping her tears, it was a deja-vu of the daydream I'd had so often; that she'd come running to me instead of Oliver.

"I never realized how much you did for her." She whispered.

"Hey, she's my sister." I said, shrugging. She nodded and turned back to Elliot, giving him a big sloppy kiss on his forehead. "Ya know Lil, she might not care what a great best friend she has right now, but Elliot's learning that he has a great aunt to grow up with." A fierce blush crawled quickly up her cheeks and her face burned crimson.

"thanks." She muttered.

"It's the truth." I responded, giving her a little smile. "You just have to have faith that she'll get better. And she will, they're just giving her therapy to see if it gets to her fast before they try anti-depressants. Either way, she'll come back to normal. It's only a matter of time. Just a matter of choosing the right treatment."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note.** Ohmigod I'm SO sorry it took so long! I've been ultra-busy… learning new dances for my team (and people keeping coming and leaving which totally messes up choreography!) I've been sick twice (and I'm developing a third mysterious cough) and two Jewish holidays! Arg. Thanks for reading my mini-rant, sorry the chappie took so long. I'll REALLY TRY to update with the FINAL CHAPTER next weekend, k? Maybe a Halloween theme. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Years Later**

People say that the only things you can expect in life is change, and I guess that's true. Things have certainly changed in the last three years.

After Miley had been discharged from the hospital things appeared to be returning to normal. She hung out at the beach with Oliver and shopped with Lily. That is, until two months later when dad found railroad track of small cuts up her arm. After that we moved back home to Tennessee. Miley was homeschooled and I entered my freshman year of college, majoring in sociology. The farm life seemed to do her good, and she slowly returned to, well, not who she was before, but normal – human. She called Lily, rode horseback, and cooed over Elliot, whom dad was helping her raise.

I could never go back to the person I was before, but then again, why would I want to? The old me took things for granted and couldn't express his feelings. I had become much more in tune with myself as a direct result of her kidnapping. I could tell people how I felt now, and actually listened when girls talked instead of just thinking about how pretty they are. I was a new me, a more successful me.

I don't know if we've all been changed for the better, but I do believe that we've been changed for good.

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry it's so short!!! And so long between chapters. Honestly, my only excuse is not knowing what to say, which is a horrible excuse! Anyways, possible sequel, but probably not. It definitely wouldn't be started until late June at the earliest because I have Script Writing Frenzy, Spring Break, Dance Competitions, Dance Try Outs, Dance Recital, Standardized Tests, Finals, AP Tests, Confirmation, my youth group AND a life. Or at least a try to. Happy Writing.


End file.
